


Forgotten Gods and Scales Like Jewels

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Hemipenes, Hypnotism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance has spent his entire career searching for the elusive and forgotten god of war and lust, a god made of part man, part snake. The pieces are there, and once Lance puts them together, he and his team discover the long forgotten temple dedicated to the naga god, but more lies in store for Lance than he could have ever dreamed of discovering.





	Forgotten Gods and Scales Like Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lawd, this was a piece of work. We all have @trollsofthezodiac on tumblr to thank for inspiring this gem. Sorry there's no editing to it; I just wanted it posted. Please enjoy!
> 
> Sidenote: there's brief mentions of vore, but no actual vore takes place.

Lance woke with a laboured breath; he tried to cling to the memory of his intense dream, but it dissipated in the oppressive heat. He sat up on his cot, rubbed at the sweat on the nape of his neck. Even in the evening the jungle was uncomfortably warm, the humidity pressing all around. Restless now from his lost dream--he barely remembered something about scales and glowing eyes--he stood and tiptoed from the tent, trying not to wake the others.

It was night, but the jungle was alive with all the sounds of the creatures that lived in it. He could hear the river in the distance, a constant rush of water. Somewhere a large cat yowled, sending shivers up his spine.

He remembered something, a sound from his dream, but as soon as he tried to focus on it, it was gone. Shaking his head, Lance grabbed a water bottle and took a long drink, and then he set off to the only place that made sense to him any more.

They had made camp not far from the temple. Lance approached it with awe as he did every time, flashlight shining across the abandoned statues and mosaics.

The temple of the naga god.

For years he had dreamed of this very moment, of discovering the lost temple, though everyone had told him it was unlikely to ever be found. All they had were bits and pieces to go off of; broken pottery and worn down etchings, all pointing to a forgotten god in the pantheon. He had always been determined to find this place, and now his dreams were becoming a reality.

He walked carefully through the entrance, the stylized snake statues watching him with baleful eyes. The halls were filled with intricate paintings that were fading away, a travesty when they once were so vibrant. Lance took the few turns he needed, having already committed them to memory the moment they had discovered it.

The heart of the shrine was an open room, the ceiling domed, and all around the walls were etchings depicting the forgotten god dimly lit by the lanterns placed around the room; the generator for them hummed softly in the night. Lance paced the circle of it, fingers touching gently here and there as he took in the stories carved in the walls. The birth of the naga god, hatched from the heart of a dreaded king in retaliation for his insolence to the pantheon. His rise to power as the god of war, wielding two sabers with people fleeing in terror before him. The people offering sacrifices to honor and appease the god, young men and women given up for carnal pleasure.

Lance paused, heart beating harder as he delicately traced an etching depicting the god fornicating with a sacrifice even as he began swallowing her whole, a strong reminder that he was also the god of lust. The image repelled and attracted Lance, who lingered on the carving before continuing on. The god became more powerful, attracting followers who waged war in his name, and began to raze cities to the ground; in one etching he stood triumphant, sabers held high over a city in flames as his followers slaughtered its people. The final panel showed the pantheon striking him down; one of his arms was severed, but it showed him still defiant, sword raised as something like rays of light were cast toward him.

The etchings ended there, with no clue as to what happened to the naga god, whether he had retreated or died; the people had tried to eradicate all signs of him. Other sacred sites had scratched depictions from the walls, and they had found destroyed artifacts of the god in many areas, but it was all just bits and pieces, too incomplete to piece it all together.  Not even the god's name had survived the purge. This shrine was almost completely intact, as far as Lance had seen, and his heart swelled with pride at its discovery.

He walked to the center of the room where the statue stood, at least seven feet tall. Whether it had been painted at one time or not they hadn't been able to determine yet. The base was a long tail coiled, so lifelike and cool to the touch beneath Lance's hand. From it rose the snake body which bled into the form of a man, muscular and handsome. His remaining arm was raised with a saber in hand; the other arm was missing, just as the last etchings had depicted. There were still precious gems decorating the hilt of the single saber; had the shrine been so well hidden that thieves had never found it, or had no one dared to steal from the god?

Lance pointed his flashlight at the face, shadows thrown in stark relief on the stone. He was handsome indeed, the naga god. Lance realized he had reached up as far as he could, displaying his fingers across a cold stone abdomen rippling with muscle; the cool touch was a relief in the muggy heat. "I finally found you," he said softly, voice filled with wonder and triumph. "You're all mine."

There was no answer from the statue. Lance pulled his hand back, fingertips dragging almost lovingly across the stone until he dropped his hand to his side. He really needed to go back to bed; it would be a long day again tomorrow with all the searching and cataloging and studying. He turned to go back to camp.

"I'm yours, am I?"

Lance startled. The whisper was so soft, yet it felt like it pressed across his skin in a real caress. He thought it was a delusion, but the voice came again.

"I think it is you who are mine."

Lance trembled, fighting down sudden unexplainable panic. He must be overheating; his mind was making things up. It couldn't be real. It was just a delusion of the heat. It...

He heard the sound of scales slithering against each other and slowly looked over his shoulder.

The statue was no longer still, no longer lifelike because it was truly alive. Gone was the colorless stone. The snake scales were black, yet they weren't matte; they shone like jewels even in the dim light. Lance's eyes lifted up over the torso he had just been touching, over the wide chest, and up to the handsome face.

A face that stared back at him. The lips curved in a knowing smile and a forked tongue flicked from between them. Lance felt his knees go weak and almost collapsed on the spot.

"Are you my new sacrifice?" the naga god asked. There was a soft whisper as his body untangled, slithering against itself as he moved forward. "It's been so long."

"I'm..." Lance swallowed. "I'm just an archaeologist."

"Archaeologist..." The naga god tested the word as he moved toward Lance.

"Yes. I'm just here to study."

"To study what?"

Lance trembled as the god stopped before him, looking down from on high. His eyes were black, Lance noted, and they shone with hunger. "To study you," he answered in a whisper.

The snake body of the god coiled and writhed as he smiled. He grabbed Lance's hand and brought it to his belly. "To study me like this?"

Lance didn't know what to be more surprised by: that the body that was cold moments before was now warm or that the god seemed to be teasing him, knowing that Lance had touched him.

"Just to study you, all of you. Everything about you," Lance blurted out, then startled as a hissing laugh raised all his hair.

"An honest little human." The naga god smiled when Lance gasped as he realized he was being wrapped up in the coils of the snake body. "A good sacrifice."

"No!"

"And why not?" The question was a soft whisper.  
Lance opened his mouth but no sound came out. The god's black eyes shone with rainbow glints like his scales. "Do you not desire me, little one? I have felt it in your touch." The snake body brushed against Lance, so surprisingly soft and supple as it gathered him up; he cried out as his feet left the ground. "Desire to touch, to study all of me?" The naga god smiled as he threw Lance's own words back at him.

"I do want to know more," Lance confessed. "I want everything!"

"Everything," the naga god purred. "Everything I have, you want?"

Lance nearly choked on his own tongue as he saw what the naga god was referring to. A slit had opened where a human's pelvis would be and two giant penises had emerged. They were violently red at the ends, fading to pink then going white at the base, and each had a small pointed tip on the end. Tiny bumps decorated the shaft in circles, each ring growing longer toward the base until they looked like tendrils.  "Everything?" the naga god prompted softly.

Lance tore his gaze away from the hemipenes to look into the gorgeous face hovering above him. He had longed to discover the truth, had worked so hard to get here, and now his dream was right before him, very much alive and very, very real.

But was it a dream or a nightmare? And yet it was more than he could have ever asked for, to be so close to the object of long hours of study, the object of obsession. Days of searching, of poring over every crumb of evidence he could find as peers mocked it as a fool's errand. Yet here he was, staring straight into the black eyes of his deepest desire. "Yes," he choked out. "I want everything!"

Black coils squeezed Lance and lifted him until his head was level with the god's. Slowly the ebony eyes began to whirl with gemstone colors, as bright and vivid as the paintings in the entryway to the shrine must have once been. Lance stared into the maelstrom of color, eyes growing hooded as the movement lulled him. "You are mine," a soft voice rasped, and Lance thought maybe it was all in his head because the naga gods's lips weren't moving. "You are mine to do with as I will."

"Yes," Lance agreed, mind going fuzzy as the colors moved faster.

"You will give me everything I want, give me every part of you."

"Yes!" Lance agreed fervently. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he might be making a terrible mistake, but that voice grew smaller and smaller as the god spoke to him.

"And in return I will give you everything I have."

"Yes, everything..." Lance mumbled, his mind gone numb. All he could think of was the creature before him; he could think only of its wants and needs.

"Kiss me." The command was a sensual, soft hiss. Lance eagerly leaned forward, lips meeting the naga god's without hesitation. They were cool in comparison to the rest of his body. Lance parted his lips and tested with his tongue, and the god obliged by opening his mouth. Lance tasted him; it was like copper and it tingled on his flesh. A tongue came out to meet him, flat and black and ending in forked points, so foreign. He sucked on it and the god made a pleased noise, which only made Lance throw himself into the kiss more. He wanted to taste everything, to know everything, to possess every inch of the god...

The god let out a hissing sigh as he read the human's intimate thoughts. A proper sacrifice; this one was wanton and lustful, filled with desire. He liked them when they were willing to please him, willingly let him plunder their bodies. If they were not so willing in the end when he sated his hunger for food by consuming them, he didn't mind it, but a willing sexual partner was always more gratifying. His coils caressed his lover's body, feeling the erect cock beneath his clothes, and it pleased him.

The little human had lifted his hands to the god's face now, touching softly, tenderly. With great amusement, the naga god pulled him away, smirking at the protests. The human was drunk on his power now, head lolling and mouth open, eyes only for his god, as they should be. The naga god shifted, coils wrapping and unwrapping until he had brought the human down to eye level with his cocks. He was about to compel him to pleasure them when the human surprised him and reached out of his own volition. One hand went to each penis, caressing and feeling their solid weight, fingers trailing over the bumps.

The naga god hissed in pleasure. How long had he slept, imprisoned until he could be released back into the world of man by the touch of one who truly desired it? Locked away in his prison of stone created by the other gods, he had hibernated for hundreds, perhaps thousands of years, but he was patient.

Now he was alive again in the human world, enjoying the pleasures he had once known so well as the little human opened his mouth. The naga god watched with satisfaction as the small pink tongue gently played with the tips jutting from the top of his cocks, switching back and forth between them. They were spongy and sensitive, teased expertly by the human. No virgin, this one, and the god didn't mind; humans had known pleasure were often more fun to play with, especially when he desired satisfaction after ages without.

Lance breathed heavily against the hard flesh of his lover, basking in his glory. The naga god's cocks were magnificent, and he wanted to pay proper tribute to them. His lips were tingling, almost feeling numb now, and in the back of his mind was the constant swirl of brilliant colors. He suckled at one of the cock tips with his mouth, a hand stroking the other lovingly, and his heart swelled as his lover growled. A large hand came to rest on the back of his head, urging him forward.

Lance obliged with a moan, mouth opening as he pushed forward, taking the shaft into his mouth inch by inch until he could take no more. The bumps rubbed against his tongue and briefly caught on his teeth, but their owner didn't seem to mind.

Shiro sighed happily, tongue flicking as he tasted the air. The human was full of unmitigated desire; not just what his hypnosis was creating, but genuine lust. It tasted exquisite. He had never had a human desire him so. Most that came to him were unwilling sacrifices. There had also been plenty of zealots that had thrown themselves at him, though ultimately they too knew fear. Watching the small mouth stretch to accommodate his cock as the human moaned and drooled around it was fascinating. A true lover, the naga god mused. His coils tightened around the human in appreciation, rubbing the human's stiff cock.

Lance moaned at the pressure against his need. He slurped greedily at cock in his mouth, then pulled off with a gasp before plunging down on the second one. The taste of it was amazing; his mind was dizzy with euphoria as he swallowed the precum freely dripping from the tips. His lips were going numb as he pushed his mouth up and down, the bumps dragging over them. They were so hot to the touch as he fondled them. His arms were wet with precum that had dripped down them as he jacked the neglected hemipenis that wasn't being pleasured by his mouth. The scent of his god was all around him, urging him on. He choked in his eagerness, but it didn't stop him for more than a moment as he caught his breath then took as much as he could again.

The naga god hummed, pleased by the complete obeisance, but the little human was wearing too many clothes. He pushed the thought at his lover, and the man rushed to comply, wriggling in the grasp of the snake coils, hastily getting naked.

The god smiled, one finger caressing down his lover's belly, making the man shudder. So tender, so easy to just open him up with one swipe and let his guts spill to the floor.

But there was still more fun to be had; the human's erect cock was a sign of that. The naga god palmed it, drinking in the arch of the human's body, his lustful cries as he was finally touched. The naga god was excited by that, his snake body rippling and writhing until he held the human upside down in his coils by one leg. He dangled him there for a moment before lowering him face first back to his cocks; the man let out a piteous cry of joy, reaching for them desperately, hugging them to him as his mouth went back to work.

The naga god had work to do as well. His black tongue flicked out, tickling against warm flesh. He tasted his lover's sweat, sensed his desire, strong and thick. The forked tongue made its way over a thigh and then rubbed vigorously back and forth over the man's sensitive balls, making him jerk and keen around the cock he was servicing. There was a whimper when it stopped, but he wouldn't feel the loss for long.

The tongue plunged between pert butt cheeks, flicking the hidden flesh there. The human jerked again where he dangled, his mouth popping free as he let out a cry of surprise and excitement. The naga god's tongue played for a moment, sliding in and out of the crevice before zeroing in on his true goal.

His lover keened and moaned, cock dripping long strands of precum as the strong tongue pressed against his hole. The god chuckled, plunging his tongue inside as he shoved the human's mouth back onto his own cock.

The desperate moans against his hard flesh pleased him, and he rutted into the wet heat of the human's mouth as he pushed deeper and deeper inside. Soon his fangs were pressed against firm ass, his tongue completely buried, loosening and preparing the tight channel for his cock. His lover was going wild, bucking and sweating in his grasp as his tongue undulated inside the tight hole. The human suddenly stiffened then let out an almost mournful moan, long and piteous. His muscles pulsed, squeezing the god's tongue as he came, splattering his belly in white stripes, some of it falling to paint shining black scales.

The naga god played a bit more, coaxing desperate cries from his lover, the human on the edge of pain with sensitivity after his orgasm. He whimpered in relief as the tongue retreated, leaving him gaping and ready.

The naga god wasted no time. He righted his lover, the man's face flushed with his pleasure and from having been hung upside down. The god slithered across the floor, positioning himself so he could lay back against his own coils, propped up to enjoy the show.

Lance's mind floated, in pleasure and mild terror, his consciousness hiding from the reality of what was happening. One moment he had been in search of the mysterious god, and then he had found him. The god was alive. The god was fucking him. He loved it, every bit of it. He could barely grasp the edges of reality through his lust.

"Look at me."

The words weren't spoken out loud, but Lance heard them all the same. His eyes opened and he blinked, breathing soft yet labored as he stared at the face of his lover. So perfect, so beautiful; he wanted to run his fingers through all that white hair.

The naga god smiled, and his lips moved this time. "I want you to be aware for this."

Lance held still, catching the smirk in the words. His hands reached out to brace him, coming into contact with soft scales. He looked down to find that he was cradled on the naga god's snake body, splayed out across it. He experimentally wiggled, delighting in the feel of naked skin against supple scales. The naga god hissed softly.

"Look what waits for you."

Lance blinked muzzily, then slowly followed his lover's gaze down to see the hemipenes below him. A large hand gathered them together, pointing them up. "See what you've done to me." The tips seemed dark red now, precum freely leaking in tiny spurts from them. "It's time you worshipped me properly."

"It'll never fit!" Lance balked. His lover hissed.

"It will. You are mine and you will do as I command."

Lance shivered, fingers scrabbling at the snake body as he tried to move back. "Obey me..." The words slithered through his mind. It wasn't that he didn't want it; he did. They were just so big and he was so small... "Obey me!" The mental command was hard as iron and as gentle as a caress.

He went limp, baring his body to the god for its use. "Good boy. I will bring you pleasure undreamed of." The voice was soft, and Lance believed him.

The body beneath him shifted and he began his slide downward. It was no more than a few heartbeats, but it felt like forever as he slid down, down, down, and then...

Lance cried out as he landed against one of the hemipenes, the small, pointed tip slamming straight into his lax hole. His weight bore him down, and the giant cock began working its way inside. He whined, fingers clutching his lover as he was slowly impaled on the impressive girth. The naga god watched, tongue flicking out to taste the air. Memories of its black length buried inside him turned Lance's thoughts to jelly.

He let go, stopped fighting it. He let himself slide down, spreading his legs. He whined and sobbed as his body took more and more, stretching wide. His hole burned and he thought he might beg the god for mercy when his thighs touched silky scales; he had reached the bottom, taken the entire length inside him. He could barely hear his own high-pitched whine, primal and desperate.

The god reached down, grabbing hold of both Lance's legs with one hand and lifting them up so he could see where his cock had disappeared. "Beautiful..."

Lance lay back where the coils cradled him, heart swelling with joy at the true pleasure on his lover's face at his accomplishment. He panted, trying to concentrate on not clenching and accepting the cock inside him.

Then the snake body beneath him began to undulate. Lance choked on a cry as the movement stretched and pressed on his hole, already much too full.

"Look," the snake god commanded. Lance stared down his body, eyes swimming with tears of pain and ecstasy as he witnessed his belly bulging with the foreign length inside him. He arched, both toward it and away, mind in a haze.

"Feel me." The voice slithered inside his skull, invading every part of him beyond the physical level. He sobbed, hands reaching out to grasp the shining scales beneath him. "Take all of me, little one. Accept me."

"Yes!" Lance wasn't sure whether he said it aloud or if it was all in his head. It didn't matter now as the snake god took him, invaded him, made him a part of him. Lance accepted it with open arms.

The naga god took as he pleased, his rhythm growing fast and hard. The human bounced on top of him, face slack with joy, not completely from his hypnosis, and that secretly pleased him. It didn't take long before his sacrifice was moaning and crying out, cock spasming as he came. The sight spurred the snake god to his own orgasm, surprising him; normally it would take him much longer, and he would play with his sacrifice. But something had driven him...

Baring his fangs, the naga god came. The human he was buried inside choked on a sobbing cry, tipped into a second orgasm with the potency of his cum.

And there was plenty of it. The god hissed, feral and uninhibited. The waves of ecstasy were strong enough to give him pause, perhaps because of his long celibate slumber. His hemipenes pulsed, cum shooting in hot spurts from the tips both into and onto his lover. The human writhed and mewled, and the god was surprised a second time as hands reached out to clutch the unsheathed penis, the human clutching it to his naked body. The cock twitched as it was caressed, spraying sweaty skin with thick cum until his sacrifice glistened in the dim light.

When it was over, the naga god's hemipenes retracted back into his body. There was a desperate whimper as the one buried inside pulled free from his lover's body, and it was followed by a gush of cum. The god hummed in satisfaction at the sight; his slumber had not affected his virility. He watched as more continued to ooze from the gaping hole, tongue flicking as he enjoyed the sight of the human's hand straying down, fingers gently running over the swollen rim. The small gasp from his sacrifice was enough for the tips of his cocks to poke back out, clearly having not lost interest in their playmate. The human's other hand slid through the cum covering his belly and chest, and then lifted to his mouth where his tongue came out to taste it from his fingers.

The naga god sighed in delight. This was a good sacrifice, wanton and willing; perhaps the best he had ever had. His desire had not waned, and he wanted to fuck the human again, however...

A different hunger called him now.

He was famished from his banishment, and here was food in his grasp, all unwitting as he lay there lax against the naga god's belly. The human drowsed now, exhausted from his ordeal. The naga god moved, coils wrapping around the limp body as he reared up. His jaw unhinged, opening horrifically wide as he prepared to devour his prey.

He paused as fingers gently touched his face. The human's eyes were barely open, and they were staring up at the god.

But there was no fear. The naga god hesitated, staring at his prey quizzically, waiting to see what he would do next.

"What's your name? There was no record..."

The god blinked, relaxing his jaw as he contemplated his meal. "Shiro," he answered.

The human's fingers stroked softly over the god's cheek as he smiled, so sweet and bemused as he murmured, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Shiro."

The naga god jerked back and the human's head lolled as he passed out, hand falling away as he embraced sleep.

Shiro's tongue flicked out as he tasted the hot night air, the scent of sex and the must of his tomb all around them, oppressive in the heat. His coils slowly unwound, lowering his sacrifice to his feet, where he swayed. "You will clean yourself and return to camp," the naga god ordered, and the human mumbled acknowledgement as he gathered his clothes, still in the stupor of hypnosis, then turned to go, stumbling in his sleepwalking state.

"Lance." Shiro tested the name, rolling it on his tongue. He had never bothered to use the name of a sacrifice before.

The human paused and Shiro enjoyed the sight of his naked backside. "You will return to me tomorrow night."

Lance murmured a faint yes and then continued on his way. The naga god was left to ponder his own uncharacteristic change of heart, bit then he could always enjoy his meal tomorrow.

\---

Lance woke with a sour taste in his mouth and muscles so sore that it felt as if he'd taken a beating. Rolling out of bed was an almost unbearable experience.

The team was already awake and coffee was brewing. "Why did you guys let me sleep so long?" he grumbled as he poured himself a cup.

Pidge shrugged as she shoveled another bite of eggs into her mouth, fingers flying over her keyboard. "Why don't you wake yourself up? You're an adult."

Lance opened his mouth to fight back when Hunk said, "You had a big dayyesterday, you know, and you just seemed exhausted. Besides, you looked pretty cute drooling everywhere." He thrust a plate into Lance's hand. "Here, eat up. You'll need your strength; for a big day ahead of all of us."

Lance couldn't disagree. He sat down across from Pidge and dug in, eating as if he were famished.

After breakfast they all converged on the temple again. Going straight to the heart of it at Lance's insistence. He knew they should go slowly, starting at the entrance and working their way back so as not to miss anything, to make sure they could preserve every inch of it, but something nagged at him. They just had to be here at the very heart of the place.

The room was as they had left it the day before, and the statue stood at the center. Lance was drawn to it, put a hand to it and caressed its cold stone surface lovingly.

"Geez, get a room. You gonna make out with it next?" Pidge teased as she passed him, setting down her equipment.

"Awww, don't be so hard on him, Pidge. It's kind of cute," Hunk chimed in.

Lance rolled his eyes, patting the statue. "Don't listen to them, buddy. They wouldn't understand our connection. They're just jealous."

Pidge snorted and went straight to work, tapping away on her laptop. Lance turned to help Hunk carry in more equipment when his foot hit something. He stopped down and picked up a flashlight, the light so dim that he hadn't seen it. It must have been on all night. Lance's brows furrowed as he stared at it, then he looked up at the statue. Something tickled at his memory, something just beneath the surface...

"Hey, a little help here!" Hunk grunted.

The bubble of memory popped, dissipating into nothingness as Lance hurried to help Hunk carry in the trunks of tools they would need. They had a big day ahead of them.

\---

Lance woke day after day, each morning seeing him more exhausted than the last. Hunk told him it was just that he was working himself too hard while Pidge suggested maybe it was the heat. Lance shrugged off suggestions for him to take it easy and nap; he would put in no less work than the rest of his team.

But he was acting erratically. The team had begun branching out into other rooms of the temple, but lance had insisted his work remained in the chamber at the heart of the structure. The others would find him staring at the statue as if in a trance, and it took physical shaking to break him out of his stupor. Once he even hissed at Hunk, apologizing profusely afterward, stumbling over his words in a rush to apologize. Hunk had led him away and applied a cold compress to his forehead and neck, forcing him to rest.

Marks began showing up on his skin, small bruises at first, then bigger ones as well as small pinprick holes. The team had mused that maybe they were bug bites, yet no one but Lance had them. They all joked that perhaps Lance was just the tastiest out of all of them, but it was curious.

On the third day, Hunk remarked how the jungle seemed quiet, and by the fifth there was only dead silence. It unsettled everyone; before there had been the sounds of birds and creatures brushing through the undergrowth and jumping through the trees, but now... Nothing.

Day after day they descended into more odd situations, and at the center stood Lance, so very calm and detached, eyes only for the statue at the heart of the temple, until one day he simply vanished.

And so did the statue.

\---

Shiro hummed in pleasure at the sight of his sacrifice in the doorway, already divested of clothes. The man had come to him faithfully night after night with barely any coaxing, and in return he had faithfully made him come.

"Lance." They had known much pleasure together in the past two weeks, had tried so many things. Shiro had taken him many ways, had tasted all of him, and had never tired of it.

The human came into the ring of soft lantern light and held something up. "For you. I know they're your favorite." Cupped in his hands were several eggs, their shells tinted slightly blue.

Shiro hissed in pleasure, gathering them from Lance's hands and swallowing them whole. The human watched his throat bob as he devoured them, the scent of his lust already thick. Shiro  wasted no time taking him up in his coils, caressing him so intimately. Lance arched into him, rutting against his scales, cock already hard with excitement.

Shiro liked that, liked his eagerness. He had never enjoyed that before, but he had it with Lance. The man was already prepared, having fingered himself before coming to him. Shiro had thoroughly enjoyed riding in his mind, guiding him in slicking himself up and feeling Lance's need and desire for more. Enjoyed his human's slight fear and embarrassment as one of the other humans had walked into the tent and asked him questions; Shiro had enjoyed forcing Lance to continue pleasuring himself beneath his sheets as he carried on a conversation.

Now he was here and ready to be bred. Shiro rolled him and positioned him until he was on hands and knees, ass up in invitation whether he willed it or not.

Shiro sank into him with ease now. Lance keened, body throbbing with need and the ache of being fucked every night by the monstrosities of Shiro's cocks. The naga god writhed on top of him, fucking him with one cock then pulling back and plunging the other in. Lance's hands scrabbled at the dirt, back arching to offer himself up.

Shiro propped himself up on his forearms and peered beneath his own body, watching. Lance looked up, sensing his gaze. His eyes were glazed, mouth slack as he moaned, thrusting his body back against the cock that was currently fucking him. Shiro undulated, lifting the human up off his hands and knees by his cock.

Lance cried out, shaking as he briefly dangled from the weight of his lover's cock. There was no respite as he was set down, Shiro fucking him harder, snake body a writhing mass as he worked his cock in and out.

Lance rested his face against the ground, hands reaching back with desperation. They grasped the second penis and pulled it between his legs; clenching his thighs, he moaned as it fucked between them, rubbing hard against his own cock. Shiro hissed in pleasure at that, ramming into him, scraping his skin across the ground.

Shiro reared up as he came. Lance screamed as the giant cock inside him speared upward, lifting him until he was dangling in the air until Shiro placed firm hands on him. The naga god shoved him down as far as possible, filling him to the root with cock.

Lance sobbed, rutting against the second cock and coming. His lover's cum splashed up in big spurts, coating him as it has the first time they had fucked. Lance opened his mouth, catching a few arcing spurts on his tongue, writhing as he bathed in the sticky thick mess of it.

Shiro struck swiftly, hand covering the human's mouth, smothering his scream. His fangs sank deep into the meat of Lance's shoulder, injecting his venom.

He had never thought to take a mate, but for this human he would make an exception. Lance was intriguing and beautiful, so willing and pliant. He worshipped Shiro for the god he was. Shiro had never felt this fascination before, and if he could feel love, perhaps this was it.

And if he grew tired of him, he would always make a delicious meal.

Shiro lifted the limp body of his new mate in his arms, black tongue flicking over his cheek. Yes, he would be keeping Lance for a time, to play with, to mate with, and he would certainly need a guide to this new world he had awoken to.

Giant black coils slithered and roiled, winking gemstone colors in the dim light as Shiro carried his mate out of his tomb and into the heat of the jungle, passing into the dense undergrowth and disappearing from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
